


"military men making love"

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: All The Nice Girls Love A Soldier [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual John Watson, Blowjobs, Bottom James Sholto, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Rimming, Sex Tape, Sherlock's military kink, Top John, caught masturbating, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Sherlock discovers John's dirty little secret. John is just dirty.





	

John was out. Mrs. Hudson was at her sister's. The doorbell was in the refrigerator so he could ignore any bothersome clients. He was alone. Good.

Sherlock was in his bedroom, naked, on his laptop. His transport was in desperate need of some sweet release. Sherlock had caught John coming out of the shower with only a towel around his waist this morning, and he had been...not unaffected, to say the least.

Sherlock logged onto his go-to pornography website. It had been a while. Sherlock didn't quite know what he wanted. Well, he knew what he wanted, but...

Sherlock closed his eyes, calling up the memory of John's nearly naked body, his beautiful clean skin, the pink starburst of scarring on his left shoulder, the contouring of muscle left over from his days in the service...Sherlock's eyes popped open. He knew now what to type.

Clicking the box for "M/M", Sherlock typed into the search bar, after a moment's consideration, "military men making love".

After a second of buffering, one result was returned. "Captain tops Major HOT HOT HOT" was the title of the video. Already promising. Sherlock studied the thumbnail, licking his lips. Two well built blonde men, one tall and bony, the other short and solid. Just like John.

Sherlock immediately clicked **PLAY**.

The video opened on the inside of a modest barrack - legitimately military. _Fascinating_. The production was obviously amateur, hardly a porno as much as simply a recording of two people having intercourse. Even better. That meant the two performers were most likely lovers in real life and would therefore give a sincere performance. Sherlock's cock twitched at the thought.

The first man, the taller one of the two, entered the frame. He was in partial uniform, although Sherlock suspected that was about to change. Surely enough, a voice offscreen (presumably the other actor), calmly ordered, "Undress, Major."

Sherlock froze. That voice sounded just like... _No._ It couldn't be.

The tall blonde began unbuttoning his shirt. "Slowly," said the offscreen voice. "Want to give a good show, don't we?"

"Yes, sir," answered the tall blonde, slowing his motions to a tortuous tease.

There was a smirk in the tone of the offscreen voice. "Good boy."

Sherlock shivered, his cock hardening a little more at the thought of that voice, so much like his flatmate's, ordering _him_ to strip.

The tall blonde finally undid the last button of his shirt and slipped it from his shoulders. "Play with your nipples," said the other man.

Tall And Blonde's eyes fluttered shut as he teasingly ran his hand down his chest, sliding it over to cup his pectoral. He gently grasped one pink nipple and teased it up into a hard bud, letting out a soft moan. The front of his chinos were bulging. "Gorgeous," whispered the voice. The major paused only briefly to lick his thumb and index finger, then pinched his other nipple, his head falling back.

Sherlock whimpered and cupped his own erection, but forced himself not to stroke. Not yet.

"Captain, please," said the major. "Come fuck me, sir."

"Anything for you," said the other man, and Sherlock watched excitedly as the second man came into view. He was already shirtless, his back muscles fine and strong, his arse supple and perfect in his fitted trousers, his sand-and-silver colored hair-

Sherlock froze. It was John.

The consulting detective watched in shock as his best friend (younger, no scar yet, but it was definitely him) confidently strode toward the other man and pulled him toward himself, kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth. The other man moaned wantonly. John cupped the major's arse and ground their clothed erections together, drawing noises of pleasure from them both. Those long, honey colored lashes, the curve of his cheek, the slope of his nose...it was unmistakable. It was John.

This was very not good, Sherlock realized, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. He should definitely _not_ be watching his best friend having sex with a strange man. His best friend who was always shouting about how "not gay" he was, who Sherlock had secretly loved and lusted after for as long as they'd known each other, whose body was _gorgeous_ and judging from the size of the bulge at his crotch, was quite...well endowed. Sherlock's prick hardened even more at the thought of that.

Well...what John didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Get on your knees," John softly ordered the major. Sherlock gasped.

The major slowly sank to a kneeling position before John, who was unzipping his trousers and taking out his... Sherlock moaned at the sight of it, unable to keep up from giving his own cock a soft squeeze.

John's erection hung proudly in front of the major's face. John cupped his jaw and coaxed his mouth open. "Suck me," he commanded, sliding his cock into the other man's mouth. The major, moaning, closed his mouth around it. Sherlock gulped as he saw his jaw straining at the girth of it. The major began sliding his head forward and back on John's thick length. John groaned, his eyes falling closed. "That's it, swallow me...God, yeah..." He stroked the other man's cheek encouragingly, affectionately...possessively.

Sherlock shuddered, imagining himself in the place of that man. Would John touch him the same way? Like he owned him, like he'd never let anything happen to him?

The major swallowed around John again and again, till John said, "Stop." He pulled out of his partner's mouth, caressing his hair gently. "Almost came down your gorgeous throat. Can't have that, can we? You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Yes sir," gasped the major. "Please."

"Strip for me," John said. "And get on the bed. Hands and knees."

Sherlock watched, with rapt attention, as the other man undressed. He wasn't as skinny as Sherlock, but not as sturdy as John either. Somewhere in between. Sort of squared off and willowy. He had long pale legs and a rather nice backside. Very nice to look at. Sherlock could see the appeal. _Is that what John likes?_ Sherlock wondered. It was clear to him by now that John was bisexual. _Does he not like that I'm not blonde? Am I too thin? Too pale?_ Sherlock's heart gave a sad little tug. _Oh, it's not my appearance at all, is it? It's just **me**._

As the major got on all fours on the bed, which was unusually large and comfy for army accommodations ( _must be the major's tent_ ), John knelt behind him. "Do you want my mouth, Major?" he asked.

"Yes," breathed the major. John smirked and kissed the small of his back, then spread his buttocks and kissed his entrance. Sherlock gasped, his cock pulsing at that. The major moaned and shivered as John tongued at him, bringing him to desperation with just his mouth. Sherlock imagined John's mouth on _him_ , sucking at his hole, easing him open so he could pound him with his tongue, squeezing his arsecheeks- John ran his tongue over the major's perineum and he and Sherlock moaned in tandem.

"Do you want to come like this?" John asked his partner huskily.

"N-no, sir," gasped the major. "Want...you. Your cock."

"Hand me the lube," John ordered.

The other man struggled to unearth a nondescript white tube from under his pillow. John smirked, smacking his behind. The major whined, hips thrusting uselessly. "Dirty thing. You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" John inquired.

"Yes, sir," whimpered the major.

"Don't worry, you'll get what you want," said John, pushing not one but _two_ lubed fingers inside the other man. The major cried out as John scissored him open. "That's it. Bare down for me."

John worked him open and Sherlock licked his lips. How would it feel to have John's large cock inside _him_ , taking him, fucking him till the constant stream of data in his head ceased as he was overwhelmed with pleasure?

"Oh, fuck," moaned John, and Sherlock realized he was lubing himself up to push inside the other man - _touching himself_. John's face was twisted in pleasure. "Ready, Major?"

"Yes, Captain," groaned the major.

John took a hold of the major's buttocks and began to push inside. Sherlock began touching himself in earnest at the sight of John fucking another man to orgasm, stroking himself in time with John's thrusts, fantasizing desperately that it was _him_ in John's bed, at his mercy, his hand on his cock, which was leaking and aching for release.

Suddenly, Sherlock felt another hand, smaller than his, but confident, wrapping around his hand on his cock. A warm weight was wrapped behind him, a clothed erection wedged between his buttocks, hot breath on his neck. "Like what you see?" came John's rumbling voice in his ear, his warm dry lips pressing a brief kiss to his lobe.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Sherlock whined, too aroused to be embarrassed at being caught wanking to his flatmate's image.

"So close," John murmured. "Come for me, love, _God_ , you're bloody gorgeous-"

Sherlock came with a loud cry, spurting all over his and John's joined hands, shaking and collapsing in John's arms.

"Oh God, Sherlock," moaned John, rubbing his denim-contained arousal against Sherlock's bare arse.

"John, I'm sor-"

"Sherlock Holmes, don't you dare apologize for the most erotic sight I've ever seen," John growled. Suddenly, Sherlock found himself lying flat on his stomach on the bed, John leaning over him. Sherlock heard John unzipping his jeans and begin to moan in earnest, and the detective realized John was masturbating over him. After a moment, the bed beneath Sherlock trembled as John came with a shudder and a soft moan, his come spattering Sherlock's bare back and arse. Sherlock moaned at the thought of that.

Breathing hard, John fell onto the bed beside Sherlock with a flop. "That was...amazing," he panted, with a grin. "Bloody hell, Sherlock, and here I was afraid all this time you weren't interested in sex or romance. I thought there was no hope you'd ever want to...I've never been so glad to be wrong!"

Sherlock was blushing hard, the reality of the situation coming crashing down on him. "How long have you been here?"

"Since the rimming scene," John replied, smiling. "I knew I shouldn't be watching you, but Goddamn, you were just such a beautiful, sexy sight, all flushed and your cock so hard. I couldn't tear my eyes away. Then I realized _what_ you were wanking to..."

"John, I didn't mean to-"

"Well, me and James uploaded that video for a reason," John chuckled sheepishly.

"James...who is James?" Sherlock asked.

"Major James Sholto." John smiled wistfully. "We were in the army together. He was my commanding officer. We became good friends. We..."

"You were lovers," Sherlock surmised.

John nodded. "Yeah. We were."

"Were you... _in_ love with him?" Sherlock asked quietly.

After a moment, John slowly nodded, his eyes softening with nostalgic sadness.

"And are you still?"

John looked at him. "James will always be special to me. I think a part of me will always love him. But no, I'm not _in_ love with him anymore." He smiled at him.

Oh... _oh._

John leaned over, cupping his cheek and tenderly kissing his lips.

Oh.


End file.
